


Off We Go

by MrsCaulfield



Series: IllogicalHusbands [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, IllogicalWeek2019, M/M, Making Out, warning for mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaulfield/pseuds/MrsCaulfield
Summary: Alec Hardy had gone down the path of danger many times as called upon by his profession, yet none was as dangerous as arrogant and manipulative William Masters.





	Off We Go

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for IllogicalWeek2019 day one: Enemies to Lovers

“Sir,” Ellie said, clearing her throat. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but Dr. Masters is here.”

Alec Hardy let out a frustrated groan. “_No_,” he snapped. “We are not going to talk to him. Don’t even think about coming near him.”

They were sitting at the hospital lobby, surrounded by pristine white walls, the stench of alcohol stinging the air. Alec scrunched his nose in disgust at the sight of Bill Masters off at the side near the entryway leading to one of the ORs. The man had on a lab coat and was exchanging curt words with a colleague. Alec felt his blood pressure spike up at the sight of him.

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Look, sir, it’s been months since_ the incident_ and frankly, this is getting ridiculous. He’s already apologized–”

“He said he wished he hadn’t done it, not the same as apologizing. ‘_It_’ could’ve meant more things. Worse things that would’ve cost me my job.” Alec snarled. 

“Here we go again. Why can’t you just let it go? This feud has done nothing but put you in a strop every time anyone so much as mentions his name!”

“Miller, need I remind you that his inane arrogance nearly cost us our entire case? Hm? How he _intentionally _made us believe that he had more to do with the murder of Walsh than he actually did?” Alec raised his brows, his lips pressed into a tight line. “And let’s not forget how he did all that simply because he hates my guts. Do you really think I could just set all that aside?”

“Well, I admit that accusing him of murder might not have gotten you off on the best foot…” Alec glared at her in response. “But it was all just a big misunderstanding! He was_ just_ the doctor on-call at the hotel. The real suspect is locked up and awaiting trial! Sir, I really think that if you set aside this childish rivalry you two have you could actually become good friends.”

“Friends?” Alec scoffed. “I would sooner be mauled by a bear.”

He eyed Masters out of his peripheral vision. Bill appeared to have just ended a shift and was pulling off his coat, revealing the short-sleeved dress shirt he wore underneath in a cream color that contrasted with his dark hair. Alec was struck by the sight of the muscles on his arms, shifting as Masters folded his coat absentmindedly. 

“Still you have to admit,” Ellie’s voice broke him out of his reverie, her voice catching on a dreamy tone. “He’s quite the looker.” 

“He’s… not unattractive.”

“Right,” Ellie said, already turning around. “Kath told me I could pick up the lab results from the swabs over at the north wing. You coming?”

Once again, Alec’s glare was all the answer she needed.

“Of course, your baseless disgust over hospitals makes you _physically incapable_,” she said in her best impression of his voice. Alec was not impressed. Ellie retracted, schooling the amused expression fighting to make its way on her face. “Be back in 20 minutes!” She set off in the direction of the labs.

Alec took a look around. Bill had disappeared from view, probably gone back home already.

He took a few steps towards one of the halls, aiming to stretch his legs when a hand shot out to grab his arm. He barely had time to react to the threat before he was being manhandled into a dimly lit supply closet.

The door slammed shut behind him. He figured his fight-or-flight response should’ve been triggered more considering that his profession made him more attuned to danger already but there was also a deeper, more concrete instinct in his mind that already knew what to expect.

There were lips ghosting near his ear.

“Didn’t expect to see you today,” Bill said gruffly, his hand coming to rest on Alec’s back, traveling up his spine and eliciting a shiver. “What a lovely surprise.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t run into you._ Praying_, more like,” Alec replied coldly.

Bill chuckled, his nose skimming the line on the side of his neck. “Now, I have a hard time believing that. See, I’ve already heard you calling out to God and it did _not_ sound anything like that.” His lips pressed on Alec’s neck, nipping at the skin. Alec tilted up his head to give him more access.

Bill’s scent engulfed him. He leaned back on the door for support as his knees threatened to give way. Bill’s hand was firm on his back, grounding him.

“We’re in a _closet_.” He said as if he needed to point out the obvious. “Someone could’ve seen us, you insufferable git!”

Bill captured his lips in a wild, searing kiss. Alec melted against him, his own mouth pliant, satisfied with being molded by Bill’s more capable lips. His mind went blissfully blank, as it always did whenever Bill kissed him. It was equally gratifying and dangerous–the latter somehow an ever-present consequence whenever Bill was around. His hand went up to grasp the back of Bill’s head, deepening the kiss.

Bill smiled, playfully nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away just a bit. “You sure are needy today.”

Alec’s glare would’ve sent an ordinary person running for the hills. Bill was no ordinary person, instead he tugged on Alec’s waist, grinding their cocks and eliciting a gasp from the detective.

“Shut up!” Alec managed to say in between Bill’s thrusts. His hands scrambled to grip Bill’s shoulders. “Arrogant _git_.”

Bill’s answering smile was positively devious. In that moment, Alec knew he was putty in the doctor’s hands.

And then Bill pulled away, his hands returning to his sides, leaving Alec in complete confusion over what had just taken place.

Of course, he thought. That’s all this was to Bill. A game to see how bothered he could get Alec within the span of a few minutes. He’d been manipulating Alec once again and, just like the first time, Alec had walked straight into his trap.

He cursed himself for being played a fool.

Alec cleared his throat, mustering up what little dignity was left from him. “Well I hope you were _entertained_,” he said dryly. If he sounded somewhat sad he hoped that Bill didn’t notice. He turned around, hand resting on the doorknob.

“Idiot,” said Bill, arms snaking around Alec’s torso. Alec was frozen as Bill tucked his chin on the crook of Alec’s shoulder, placing light kisses on the fabric of his shirt. “I believe Miller will be back shortly. Wouldn’t want her to wonder. But I’ve a _special_ evening planned out for you tonight.” Bill trailed kisses up his neck and behind his ear, making him shiver.

This was all a game. Another plot of the cunning Dr. Bill Masters to have him running in circles once again over a lead that will inevitably turn out to be nothing. He’d seen the danger firsthand, already knew the consequences of choosing to continue down this road. _Devastation. Disappointment.  
_

Despite this, Alec steeled himself and gripped Bill’s hand where it rested over his stomach and lifted it up to his face. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss over Bill’s knuckles. For once, it seemed that Bill was rendered wordless. 

Alec sighed in resignation. _Off we go._ “I’ll see you tonight, then.”


End file.
